The unwanted father
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: A small teal haired boy always admired his father and his father's friends. They were so talented that people began calling them the "Generation of Miracles". Even though his father was well known and famous in the basketball world, why did people hate him? The small boy faces bullying and hatred, all because of his father-Kuroko. The boy began to wish to have a different father.


**My 2nd story! So I decided to do my 2nd story about Kuromomo just because they don't get as much love as they are supposed to due to the yaoi fandom :P But this story is not just about Kuromomo but about Kuromomo family! and their son! I really love this idea and I got my inspiration from a doujin I saw a while ago.**

******DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**Alright, without further ado, here is the chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - He's a LOSER!**

* * *

Today is the day of the finals of the Junior High Interhigh tournament. The finals match everyone has been waiting for is between the two teams, Teiko Junior High and Kamata West Junior High. The two teams entered the court as a small teal haired boy stood at the sidelines watching the event from the sidelines.

The small boy's clear blue eyes glowed as the players of both teams lined up and bowed wishing for a good match. The tip off began and the small boy could only watch in admiration as the players he so much admires passed the ball and scored. The boy watched as his favourite team - Teiko played at their fullest. Their eyes were only focused on victory.

The small boy watched and watched. The movements of the ball were going in slow motion in his bright eyes, slow but yet fast. Finally when the buzzer beater was rang, the winner was announced. "Teiko Junior High won the Interhigh tournament! They are the winners!" the commentator announced as the whole stadium went into an uproar.

Teiko the legendary middle school has won. It was amazing in the little boys eyes but it was natural for all the others around him. "Heh… Teiko won again. What do you expect? Why do they even bother competing when everyone knows they will win anyways?" said a tall middle aged man who was sitting beside the little teal haired boy. "haha yeah! Of course Teiko can't lose! haha" his friend, a bit fat in weigh comments.

The small boy looked at the two men who stood up and started to leave. The skinnier middle aged man noticed the little boy and immediately recognised his resemblance to someone he knew. "Hey! yeah you little pipsqueak! You look familiar…" the man stared at the little boy who only looked back.

"Hmmm what is it boss?"

"Hey doesn't he remind you of someone? He looks kind of familiar…"

"Someone? Hmmm…."

The small boy stared at the two men with a confused look but didn't say a word.

"Ah I know!" said the skinnier man as he pointed his finger towards the little boy.

"Doesn't he look like that Kuroko Tetsuya? You know the shadow freak?"

"Ohhh yeah! He does look like him boss!" said the fat one as he was looking at the small boy.

"haha are you related to Kuroko by any chance kid? You do look a lot like him"

The small boy looked the two and then moved his head to face the court where the players were saying their goodbyes to each other.

"I-I know him" the small boy said in a quiet tone while looking at the court. "H-He's my d-dad" the small boy looked back at the two men, awaiting their reaction.

The two men stared at the boy before bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHAH NO WAY! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! YOU'RE THAT LOSERS SON! HAHA I TRULY FEEL FOR YOU KID!"

"HAHAH YOU SAID IT BOSS! WHAT A LOSER!"

The two men continued to laugh as tears began to drip down the small boy. "What are you talking about? My dad was a great basketball player. Daiki-oniichan told me."

"What dream world are you in kid?pft! hahaha! Kuroko Tetsuya was a loser of a basketball player and everyone knows it! The only thing he could do was passing! haha pft!"

"B-But…"

"Face the reality kid! Your daddy is a L-O-S-E-R! LOSER! hahaha"

The two men laughed their heads off as the small boy began to cry more. The boy got up his seat and started to walk away from the two men when suddenly one of the men grabbed him.

"Hey where are you going? Tell us more about your daddy pft! hehe"

"Let me go. Please" The small boy sobbed and cried but the taller man held his hand in a tight grip.

The two men began to walk, dragging the small boy with them. "L-Let me go"

"haha what? we just wanna talk with you kid"

"haha exactly! As the boss said!"

The two men laughed dragging the smaller boy out of the stadium. When they got out, the two men bumped into a large dark tanned male who was blocking their path. The small boy looked at the men and instantly recognised him

"Daiki-oniichan!"

"Huh? Daiki?" one of the man said as he turned around to look at the man's face clearly. His face went from smiling to the one of fear.

"Oh shit it's Daiki Aomine boss!" the fat man said as he started to loosen his grip on the small boy.

"What are you two bastards doing HUH!? Let the kid go right now!"

"Hieeee! Of course Aomine-sama" the men let go of the small boy who ran to Aomine and hid behind his back.

"Now scram! If I see you again anytime soon, you guys will be goners! Clear!?"

"O-O-Of course Aomine-sama!"

The two men run as fast as they could. Aomine and the teal haired small boy watched the two men as they ran. "haha don't they look like clowns?" Aomine smiled at the little boy who smiled back. The boy soon remembered the two men's words which were "Your LOSER father".

"Daiki-oniichan…. they said dad was a loser…" The small boy tightened his grip on Aomine's shirt which he was holding. Aomine looked at him and sighted. "Damn… again?" Aomine said in a whisper so that the little boy could not hear him. "Huh? Did you say something?" the boy asked, but Aomine just picked the boy up and put him on his shoulder.

"Let's go to Maji burger and then let's play some basket? How about that?" Aomine said with a cheerful tone as he smiled at the little boy. The small boy made a small forceful smile. "No… no basket today… just Maji"

"Huh? Why no basket? You don't wanna play?" Aomine asked the small boy who clenched his hand, holding Aomine's short again from the top. "I don't feel like it" The boy said as Aomine began walking with the boy on his back. Along their way to Maji burger, Aomine tried to cheer up the small boy and succeeded. The boy smiled, but would soon return to his saddened state after seeing a basketball ball.

It was sunset and the boy, along with Aomine went back home. They just entered the house and were taking their shoes off when a voice from another room greeted them "Welcome home!". It was Momoi wearing an apron, holding a huge spoon in her hand. The small boy run to her as soon as he saw her and gave her the biggest hug he could. Momoi was happy and hugged her small boy back, smiling. Aomine could see just how much Momoi loves her little son, it is an unbreakable bond.

"Where is Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"He should be back from work soon"

"Alright, Hoshi let's go shower" The small teal haired boy whose name is Hoshi, began walking behind Aomine upstairs to his room and then to the bathroom where Aomine helped Hoshi wash. The two got out of the bath and the sound of a door opening could be heard downstairs.

"Ah! It must be Tetsu" Aomine opened the door to the bathroom, the small boy behind him suddenly gave off a saddened expression. Aomine looked behind at the boy "Hoshi let's go. Dad is here"

The boy slowly exited the bathroom. He changed his clothes and was now wearing pyjamas, his soft short hair slightly wet from the shower. Aomine noticed the change in the boy's behaviour just as he heard that his dad come home.

Aomine and the little boy came downstairs. Kuroko saw his son and picked him up in his arms "Hoshi, Im home" Kuroko gave his son a small kiss on the cheek before putting him back down. Both Momoi and Aomine watched as Momoi soon after told everyone to gather at the dinner table.

Everyone was at the table and Momoi was scolding Aomine for his rude behaviour at the table. Kuroko smiled but noticed the saddened expression on his son's face. "Hoshi, what's wrong?" Kuroko asked his son, who replied in a low voice "Why does everyone hate you dad?"

Kuroko was surprised as he stared at his son with a confused look. "W-What do you mean Hoshi? Did anything happen today?"

"They bullied me dad! They told me you are a loser!" Kuroko was surprised as his son raised his voice and looked at Kuroko with tearful eyes. Both Aomine and Momoi were shocked looking at the son and the father.

"H-Hoshi t-thats…."

"I HATE you dad!" the little boy ran as fast as he could outside of the house. Kuroko and Aomine soon followed running after him. While running Kuroko lost his breath and had to stop but Aomine followed quickly after the little boy alone.

Aomine finally caught up to the small boy. When he caught him, the boy struggled "No! Let me go Daiki-oniichan!"

"What are you doing Hoshi? How could you say those things to Tetsu!? He's your dad!"

"I HATE him! Daiki-oniichan I HATE him! I wish you were my dad instead!

Aomine was shocked and froze after hearing the small boy's wish.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry there's not much Kuromomo, but I will try to make it up to you in the next chapters. Truthfully the fanfic is more focused on Aomine, Kuroko and Kuroko's son.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Anything that's on your mind XD**


End file.
